creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteor Kings
The Meteor Kings is the term given to encompass all subspecies of Fittest that exist in the galaxy. The Fittest were initially typical Permitted citizens, hailing from Tropha just like any other Permitted; however, when the Tribunal was instated and serious laws involving the hunt were put into place, many citizens rebelled, and a civil war broke out amongst their populace. In the end, the rebels lost the war and those who could do so escaped into space to remain free from the 'tyranny' of the Tribunal. These Permitted - or at least those who survived the initial hardships of surviving out in the vastness of space soon came to call themselves the Fittest. They believed that their race should hunt without the use of technology, instead allowing their own bodies to evolve to deal with opponents until they themselves - not any brand of technology they may have utilized - would become the ultimate creatures in the universe. When their Trophan ships began to wear down and become too packed, they started to convert asteroids into colony ships - this also allowed them to avoid Permitted patrols who sought them out as traitors. These ships were used to scan for worlds full of biomass to hunt, and many worlds were Permitted preserve worlds that the Fittest had known of before their self-exile. The meteorship's computer will be dialed in to the planet, and it will enter a collision course with the planet. Once on-world, the Fittest proceed to forgo the technology they came to the world in and hunt naturally so that they may evolve. These invasions tend to take hundreds to thousands of years, but in the end the Fittest will leave nothing remaining alive. The ancestors of those who initially crashed will have taught their descendants how to repair the meteorship for take off, where it will then return to a local asteroid field to scan for another world to travel to. Trivia *The Meteor Kings - then simply a name - were chosen as the race of villains who would show up late in-game in Somarinoa's game project, Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter, to amp up the difficulty of the game as your character progressively got a deadlier arsenal. When the Vuunega Chronicles were being written, the alien race chosen to be the first opponents of the Aurix was decided to be the race you played in Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter, as there was no history at all about the species, making them very easy to place in while still adhering to the various sapient races already existing in Somarinoa's personal universe. In the process of writing for the race formerly played - which was named the Permitted in reference to their huntsman lifestyle, the Meteor Kings were finally given form as the opposite concept; following the way of evolution as opposed to technology. They were transformed into evolved Permitted, and were "renamed" the Fittest to fit with the name of the Permitted, changing Meteor Kings from the species' name to their nickname/affiliation. Known Types of Fittest Fittest 1.png|A "Runner" Fittest. Fittest Slayer.png|A "Slayer" Fittest. Fittest 3.png|A "Scaler" Fittest. Fittest 4.png|A "Ranged Charger" Fittest. Fittest 5.png|A "Brute" Fittest. Fittest 6.png|A "Pygmy Berserker" Fittest. Meteor Kings Category:Original Affiliations Category:Meteor Kings Category:Needs Pictures